Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse 'is the heroic, but often mischievous, co-owner of the House of Mouse. Outside of The Series Mickey Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character created in 1928 by Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks at The Walt Disney Studio. Mickey is an anthropomorphic mouse and typically wears red shorts, large yellow shoes, and white gloves. He is one of the most recognizable cartoon characters in the world and is the mascot of The Walt Disney Company, the world's largest media conglomerate in terms of annual revenue. Mickey debuted in November 1928 in the animated cartoon Steamboat Willie after initially appearing in a test screening earlier that year. He went on to appear in over 130 films including The Band Concert (1935), Brave Little Tailor (1938), and Fantasia (1940). Mickey appeared primarily in short films, but also in a few feature-length films. Nine of Mickey's cartoons were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film, one of which, Lend a Paw, won the award in 1942. In 1978, Mickey became the first cartoon character to have a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Beginning 1930, Mickey has also been featured extensively as a comic strip character. His self-titled newspaper strip, drawn primarily by Floyd Gottfredson, ran for 45 years. Mickey has also appeared in comic books and in television series such as The Mickey Mouse Club (1955–1996) and others. He also appears in other media such as video games as well as merchandising, and is a meetable character at the Disney parks. Mickey typically appears alongside his girlfriend Minnie Mouse, his pet dog Pluto, his friends Horace Horsecollar, Donald Duck, and Goofy, and his nemesis Pete among others (see Mickey Mouse universe). Originally characterized as a mischievous antihero, Mickey's increasing popularity led to his being rebranded as an everyman, usually seen as an ever cheerful, yet shy role model. In 2009, Disney announced that they will begin to rebrand the character again by putting less emphasis on his pleasant, cheerful side and reintroducing the more mischievous and adventurous sides of his personality most evident in his earlier films of the 1920s and 1930s; the repositioning of Mickey started with the video game Epic Mickey. Personality Mickey Mouse is the co-owner of the House of Mouse along with Donald. He strives to keep the club safe from the landlord, Pete, who constantly tries to shut down the club. He does his best to be entertaining and leaves many of the managing duties to the other characters. He is a brave and bold mouse who deeply cares for his friends and girlfriend, Minnie Mouse. He is always willing to stand up and protect them when the need arises. He is very understanding and sympathetic toward others, believing that everyone has some good in their hearts. Mickey also has a tendency to be very mischievous, which often gets him, his friends, and even the club in trouble. 'Trivia *Mickey exercises on a hamster wheel and drinks from a rodent drinking bottle as shown in one of the episodes. *In one episode Mickey's voice changes into a low pitch, but only for a few seconds. Gallery Click here for the Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mouse Characters